Ditilang Mas Pol Ganteng
by ranraihan03
Summary: gara-gara Kurama yang lupa bawa CV, Naruto ditilang mas polisi aka Uchiha Sasuke yang... ganteng/ sasufemnaru /bad summary.


Ditilang Mas Pol Ganteng

By : Ranraihan03

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning : typos, OOC, gaje, abal, meinsetrum, Genderbender, dll.**

 **Note : Judul dan jalan cerita tak nyambung (Mungkin).**

 **Langsung saja...**

.

.

.

" _Moshi-mos_ –..APA?! Lupa?!" teriak Naruto pada seseorang di sebrang sana. Mendengus kesal. "Cih, iya, iya. Dimana _Nii-san_ menaruhnya? Hm... oke, aku segera berangkat."

Naruto memasukkan _smartphone_ -nya ke dalam saku. Sambil mengutuk Kurama –kakaknya. Ia bergegas keluar menengteng map berwarna merah. Kakaknya yang galak itu lupa membawa CV-nya untuk melamar pekerjaan.

"Si Kurama itu benar-benar..."desis Naruto, tangannya mengepal dengan urat-urat kekesalan yang menonjol di pelipisnya. Menghela napas. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya lupa hal sepenting itu? Padahal Naruto sudah sangat bahagia saat Kurama mengatakan akan mencari pekerjaan. Karena setelah sekian tahun menganggur –tepatnya sejak di pecat karana meledakkan lab tempatnya bekerja– Akhirnya Namikaze Kurama berniat mencopot gelar 'pengangguran' menyemangati Kakaknya, Naruto bahkan sengaja membeli sekilo apel dari gaji-nya.

"Setidaknya, jika wawancara ini berhasil. Si siluman itu tidak akan mencoba meledakkan apartemenku lagi."Ucapnya, berusaha menyemangati.

Menjalankan motornya, Naruto berlalu membawamisi perdamaian dunia.

.

.

.

 _ **Prriiiiittttt...**_

Naruto menghentikan motornya tepat di pinggir jalan. Sebuah motor patroli polisi ikut berhenti tepat di sebelahnya, membuat jantung Naruto berdegup kencang seketika. Jantungnya semakin menggila saat sang polisi turun dan perlahan melangkah mendekat. Semuanya terasa melambat, bahkan saat polisi muda itu mulai membuka helmnya,menampilkan wajah tampan ukiran Tuhan yang berhasil membuat jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak.

"Selamat siang, Mbak. Bisa lihat SIM dan STNK-nya?"

Naruto tertegun. Tidak. Tidak. Ini bukan karena ketampanan polisi muda di depannya. Sungguh, ia memang mengakui kalau polisi di hadapannya ini memang saaangat tampan. Tapi sungguh (lagi) ia tidak tertegun karena itu. Oke, ia memang agak terpesona. Terlebih dengan tubuh kekar nan menggoda di balik seragam polisi itu, tapi sungguh (lagi) ia...

Lupakan. -_-

"Bisa lihat SIM dan STNK-nya?"Ulang polisi bername tag 'Uchiha Sasuke' dengan nada yang lebih tegas.

Mengerjap kaget. "O-Oh. Maaf, Mas."Menggelengkan kepala, Naruto berusaha menghilangkan bayangan aneh yang hinggap di kepalanya. "Nih, Mas."Ujar Naruto, sambil tersenyum sopan.

Sasuke mengambilnya dengan wajah datar dan memeriksanya –masih tanpa ekspresi.

'Ganteng, tapi cueknya minta ampun.'Naruto membatin kesal.

Hening.

Cukup lama.

Melirik jam tangannya. Satu jam. "Bisa di percepat gak, Mas? Saya ada perlu, nih."Keluh Naruto, sambil tersenyum dia acuhkan, ia berguman, "Ganteng tapi _Dobe_."

 _ **Glek...**_

Kedengeran, ya?, batin Naruto saat pria itu memberinya lirikan tajam.

"Anda tau apa kesalah anda?"Suara baritone itu berucap penuh penekanan. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam Naruto, membuat gadis itu merasa seperti terjebak di kandang harimau –harimau tampan berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam, ups.

"A-a... Nggak."Naruto menggeleng panik. Kepalanya mendadak kosong. _Error_.

Tersenyum merendahkan." _Do-be_."

Rasa takutnya menguap. Naruto melotot emo itu berhasil membuat emosinya tersulut. Apa-apaan si _Teme_ ini?!, batinnya bergolak tak terima. "Maaf ya, Mas. Saya mengaku salah karena tidak memakai helm. Tapi bukan karena anda polisi ganteng bak Arjuna dari Jepang, anda berhak menghina saya!Dasar _Teme_!"sembur Naruto dengan sekali tarikan napas. Mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya, hingga ia tak menyadari apa yang ia katakan.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya takjub, tertawa dalam hati saat melihat ekspresi bersungguh-sungguh gadis di depannya. Lucu. "Ekhem... terima kasih. Tapi pujian tak akan membuat anda terlepas dari hukum."

"Sa-saya tidak memuji. Anda jangan Ge-er, ya."Kilah Naruto dengan wajah merona. Astaga, apa yang sudah aku katakan. Berpikir untuk bunuh diri ke jalan, Naruto benar-benar merasa kehilang harga dirinya.

Menyeringai sekali lagi. "Sekali lagi terima kasih, Nona Uzumaki- _Dobe_ -Naruto."

Dobe bukan nama tengahku, sialan, umpat Naruto dalam hati. Pria ini lebih menyebalkan daripada si Galak Kurama. Kurama?! "Astaga... Gawat! Oh, tidak. Bagaimana ini!"Naruto berteriak panik.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, Naruto?"tanya Sasuke khawatir. Tersentak kaget, saat gadis itu mencengkram bajunya kuat.

"Kakakku..."Bisik gadis itu lirih. "Tolong selamatkan hidup kakakku."'dan rumahku,'tambahkanya dalam hati. Mendongakkan kepala, mata birunya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memelas.

Merasa alarm berbahaya berbunyi. Sasuke langsung menyeret lengan gadis itu ke motornya. "Naik. Dimana? Ayo, kita pergi selamatkan kakakmu."

.

.

.

"Semangat Kak Wawancaranya! _Ganbatte_ , Kurama- _Ni_ i!"teriak Naruto, sambil melambai pada Kurama yang melangkah menjauh memasuki kantor.

Mengusap peluh di dahinya. "Fyuuuh~ untunglah. Terimakasih, Ma–Hiii...!"Naroto bergidik ngeri dengan aura suram di sampingnya. "Ma-maaf, Mas. Hehe."

 _ **Bleetak...**_

"Aww... Kenapa anda memukul saya?"

" _Dobe_."

"Ho-hoi!"Naruto hendak protes, tapi saat menyadari kesalahannya ia memilih mengalah. Membungkukkan tubuh. "Maaf, jika saya membuat anda repot."Ucapnya penuh penyesalan. "Sa-saya tidak bermaksud–"

"Sudahlah."Ucap Sasuke akhirnya, membuat gadis itu mencongak dan tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih."

"Tapi masalah 'tilang' belum selesai, Naruto."

Satu kalimat yang berhasil melunturkan senyum Naruto. "O-oh. Baiklah, kalau begitu saya meminta form birunya, Mas. Nanti saya langsung bayar ke bank."Jelas Naruto berusaha meyakinkan. Membulatkan mata saat menyadari sesuatu. "Apa anda baru saja memanggil saya dengan nama kecil?"tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Hn... kau boleh memanggilku Sasuke."

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan begitu. Maksud saya...,"Membungkam mulutnya saat menerima tatapan tajam, Naruto memilih mengalah. Menghela napas. Mengapa tatapan Mas Polisi Ganteng satu ini selalu berhasil membuat nyawanya seolah tersedot –Dia bukan titisan Voldemort, kan?.

"Ini."Sasuke mengulurkan selembar kertas, namun saat Naruto hendak meraihnya, ia menarik kembali tangannya. "Kamu tidak berniat menipu saya lagi, kan?"

Oh, ayolah. Naruto memutar bola matanya kesal. "Nggak mungkin lah, Mas." Jawab Naruto kesal –menolak memanggil dengan nama 'Sasuke'. Kekesalannya bertambah saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kalo mas gak percaya, sini saya minta nomor telepon, Mas. Nanti saya langsung SMS kalo udah saya kirim."

"Modus."

"Siapa yang modus!"Teriak Naruto sewot.

"Mana nomor hp kamu. Biar saya aja yang telpon nanti."

Naruto mendengus kesal. Apa ia terlihat seperti pembohong, kenapa pria ini sangat tidak percaya padanya. "Dengerin baik-baik."

.

.

.

Naruto mengusap rambut pirangnya yang basah dengan handuk. Sambil mencari jeans dan kemeja di lemari, ia hendak pergi ke luar –ke bank.

" _Tadaima_."Ucap seseorang dari ruang tengah.

Mendengar suara kakaknya, Naruto langsung berlari secepat kilat. " _Okaeri, Nii-san_. Bagaimana dengan wawancara-nya?"tanya Naruto semangat. Tatapannya seolah berkata : Awas kalau kau gagal, kubuang semua apelmu.

"Oh, itu..."Wajah Kurama tiba-tiba serius, membuat Naruto hendak melangkah ke dapur untuk bersiap-siap. Tersenyum meremehkan. "Jangan meremehkan, Kurama- _sama_."jawab Kurama sombong, membuat Naruto langsung meloncat memeluk kakaknya.

"Syukurlah, Kakak di terima. Ibu dan Ayah di Konoha pasti senang mendengar ini. Haah~ Rasanya semua kekesalanku hari ini menguap."

Kurama mengerutkan dahinya. Melepaskan pelukan, ia menatap Naruto heran. "Memang apa yang membuatmu kesal?"

Mendecih saat mengingat kejadian tadi siang. "Cih, tadi siang aku di tilang polisi ganteng."jawab Naruto, kemudian menceritankan kronolis kejadiannya.

"Oh, pria berambut ayam itu? kupokir ia kekasihmu."

Mendengar komentar kakaknya, Naruto melotot. "Yang benar saja!"Naruto berteriak tak terima. Oke, Sasuke memang tampan –sangat- tapi kelakuan menyebalkan pria itu bisa membuat kepalanya botak –sungguh, saat keramas tadi ia menemukan beberapa helaian rambutnya gugur.

Terkekeh pelan. "Lagipula, aku heran kenapa ia meminta nomer telponmu. Bukankah setelah membayar ke bank, kita harus menebus SIM-mu dengan surat tanda terima ke kantor polisi."

"Benarkah?!"

"Sungguh."Jawab Kurama yakin. "Apa mungki–"

 _ **Drrtttt...**_

"Ah, sebentar, _Nii-san_."Potong Naruto, mengangkat telponnya. Sementara Kurama memasang telinga. " _Moshi-moshi_...Ah,Mas Polisi tadi...Woles Mas. Iya nanti saya baya _r_... APA?!"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK, BAKA! Kau menghancurkan gendang telingaku."

Mengacuhkan teriakan Kakaknya. "Makan? Siapa yang akan makan malam? Ichiraku jam 7? Hallo...hallo... Jangan tutup telponnya, Mas. HOII _Teme_!"Menatap layar hp-nya aneh. "Ada apa dengan si _Teme_ ini?"

"Apa ia baru saja mengajakmu makan malam?"tanya Kurama memastikan.

Mengendikkan bahu acuh. "Entahlah, dia hanya menyuruhku ke restoran."

"Sudah kuduga."

Naruto mengernyit heran. "Maksud, _Nii-san_?"

Apa bocah ini belum paham juga?. Melangkah pergi. "Dasar _Baka_."

Melotot tak terima. Naruto mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini. Yang satu memanggilku ' _Dobe_ ' yang ini memanggilku ' _Baka_ '. Menyebalkan."

.

.

.

The End

Silahkan bayangkan sendiri kelanjutan kisah Sasu ma Naru. Wkwkw. Ya, ampun setelah sekian lama meninggalkan ffn. Saya muncul dengan OneShoot gaje dan mainstream. #AmpuniSaya.

Untuk cerita berchapter saya yang lain #JikaAdaYangBertanya. Entahlah, idenya tiba-tiba menguap. #MaafkanSaya. Tapi masih lanjut. Kok. Btw, kenapa Ffn sepi ya, bahkan fic SFN aja bisa di hitung jari tiap minggunya. Apa mungkin karena dampak suasana ujian? #UdahKelewatCuy

Selamat hari terakhir liburan. Maaf jika banyak typo ataupun kesalahan lainnya. Terimakasih.

Ditunggu Kritik dan Sarannya. RnR?


End file.
